


The Sea in His Eyes

by Vehka



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, Hunger Games Holiday Exchange 2013, Post-Mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehka/pseuds/Vehka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnick carried the sea in his eyes and only Annie could soothe its waves. And only Finnick could save Annie from drowning in her nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea in His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



> This is the part two of my gift in The Hunger Games Holiday Exchange 2013.

Katniss was tired. She was also desperate and sad. And angry. And unhappy, but we already said she was sad, so that doesn't count. Anyway, she was feeling far too many negative feelings at the same time she thought it might blow her head off.

Peeta was gone. There was no way to deny it or make it less true. The Hunger Game itself had ended three days ago and since that everything had been a complete mess. Katniss sat on her bed and stared blankly out of the window. District 13 was grey and silent and the girl had no desire for going out. 

”Finnick?” she called quietly. 

”Um?” the boy answered. He was reading a book, green eyes were captured by the words and didn't rise from the pages when Katniss called his name.

”What are we going to do now?” 

Finnick sighed. He looked up and tried to smile. 

”Same as usual. We try. We cheat, we lie, we battle and we win”, he said. His voice was light and too sunny, but it couldn't fool Katniss. The sorrow in the sea of Finnick's eyes was same as her own.

”What if we won't?”

”What do you mean?” Finnick walked to the window and looked out. He seemed very calm and confident, but Katniss could tell it was only a cover. A shield, a shell, a mask. Finnick was a creature of the sea: he steeled himself against the waves. Not because he wanted to, but because he had to survive.

”If we won't win this time?” 

”Of course we do. We've both survived two Hunger Games already. What are the odds, my lady?” Finnick tried to be charming and fluent, but his voice scratched a little.

”May the odds be ever in our favour”, Katniss murmured. And then they both were silent. Pale blue of the sky was painted with the same shade as Peeta's eyes.

*

Years later they travel together to the District Four – or the place they used to call that. Neither of them really wants to go. It is a lot easier to stay home these days. They have battled their battles and won their Games and it is all over except it never really is.

”Remind me”, Katniss says and her voice is steady. Peeta nods.

”He smiled a lot, even in the Games, because the sponsors loved that. He enjoyed life as much as he could, every second and every minute. He hated all of it as well. He saved your life .”

Peeta goes on as they travel. The train is quiet: even though some people enjoy traveling now that the war is over, most of the people prefer to stay at home and help in rebuilding . 

The little cabin is suddenly filled with the rich smell of salt, of algae, of wind and rain. Katniss looks out to the sea.

”She must miss him terribly”, Katniss murmurs.

”We all have our memories to carry. And our loved-ones to remember”, Peeta says, but at the same time they both know it isn't quite the same for them.

Finnick carried the sea in his eyes and only Annie could soothe its waves. And only Finnick could save Annie from drowning in her nightmares.


End file.
